Mister Snyder and Doctor Oliver, A Love Story
by Candyroses313
Summary: A different outcome to the train.
1. Chapter 1

He stepped into the room, rubbing at his eyes with the palm of his one hand while the other gripped at a cup of coffee from the staff lounge. He was surprised when he looked up to see his best friend sitting in the chair he had been occupying for the past four days, next to the bed that currently held his unconscious boyfriend.

"Casey, what are you doing here so late?" Luke yawned

"I just got off work, thought I would check in on you." Casey stood up, "You don't look good, Luke."

"Gee, thanks." Luke frowned and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"You know what I mean," Casey came to stand next to his friend, "Luke, you've been here 24/7 for the past four days."

"I want to be here when he wakes up. I need to be here when he wakes up."

"Luke..."

"Don't." Luke hissed, glaring at Casey, "Don't you turn on me like everyone else has, telling me that he may never wake up. I know he will." Luke's voice cracked and he looked away, "He has too." He whispered

"I was not going to say that, I was just going to tell you that you need to take care of yourself."

Luke huffed and ran a hand over his face, "I know."

"Then why don't you go home for the night?"

"Casey, I can't, what if..."

"I'll stay and if he wakes up, you'll be the first person I call."

"You can't stay the whole night, Case. You have to go home to Alison."

Casey shook his head, "She has the nightshift tonight."

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Both men turned to see a head of blond hair stick through the door. Katie Peretti slowly stepped into the room and smiled at Luke and then turned to her best friend laying in the bed.

"Still no change?" She frowned, stepping closer.

"Nothing." Luke replied, "How's Chris doing?"

"Better." Katie smiled, "All thanks to Reid."

"Yeah," Luke murmured

Katie turned to Luke and Casey, "Are you finally going home for the night?"

"Yes, he is." Casey replied before Luke had a chance.

"Case..."

"Don't argue with him, Luke." Katie placed her hand on his arm, "You need a good nights sleep in a real bed, not in a chair in a hospital."

Luke frowned, "I don't want to be around people right now. My whole family keeps telling me I should let him go."

Katie nodded, "Come home with me, you can stay in Reid's room for the night."

"Katie... I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? Nobody else will be there. Jacob is staying with Henry and Barbara tonight, their way of making sure I get sleep. This is my way of making sure you do too."

"Do you really think he'll get any sleep in _Reid_'s bedroom?" Casey asked

Katie frowned, "Oh, maybe not..."

Luke shook his head, "I can just crash on the couch. I mean, it's not as good as a bed but it's better then a chair."

"Of course."

"Plus, if Reid does wake up, your apartment is much closer then my mom's house and the farm."

"Then it's settled," Casey said, "Go home with my aunt and get some sleep. I'll be here all night if anything changes."

"Thank you, Casey." Luke hugged his friend before being pulled out of the room by Katie.

Upon entering the apartment, Luke stopped. His bag of clothes that his mother had brought him at the hospital over his shoulder. She had brought it in for him after her many failed attempts the first night to get Luke to return home. Luke had been using the staff bathrooms to stay clean while not leaving the hospital.

Katie walked in behind him, closing the door, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just remembering the last time I was here." Luke smiled, "Reid and I almost..." He trailed off, blushing as he realized he almost told Katie that he and Reid had almost had sex.

Katie smiled, "Reid already told me about that, something about Jacob's rattle stopping you two."

Luke's cheeks turned even brighter red but he didn't say anything. He walked over to the couch, setting his bag off to the side of the coffee table and sat down. Katie went over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. Returning to the couch, she handed one to Luke as she sat down.

"Chris wants to see Reid," she told him, "I keep telling him that he isn't well enough to be moving around yet."

"And it's not like he can really talk with Reid." Luke replied, "At least, not yet."

"You really believe he's going to wake up, don't you?"

Luke turned to look at her, "I have to. If I let my mind wonder to... If I don't, I'll break down, and I don't want too."

Katie frowned, "Luke, you know there is an eighty-five percent chance he'll never wake up. With all the damage that was done to his body from the train, it was a miracle they were even able to save him."

"I know, Katie." Luke looked away from her, "But he has a fifteen percent chance of waking up."

"And if..."

"When."

"Okay, _when_ he wakes up. Who says there isn't going to be brain damage or something else just as bad?"

"Katie, if you're just going to keep talking about reasons why I should let them pull the plug on him and say goodbye, you're wasting your time and mine. I should just leave." Luke stood up and headed for the door.

Katie jumped off the couch and grabbed for his arm, "No, Luke. I'm sorry."

Luke stopped walking and turned back to Katie, tears in his eyes. Katie saw and quickly pulled him into a hug. She pulled him back to the couch and they both sat down. They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but in reality it was only about fifteen minutes or so. Within that time, Luke had fallen asleep. Katie got off the couch and grabbed a blanket from the closet to cover him up before turning off the lights and heading to bed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katie got up the next morning, Luke was already gone. He had left a note on the table saying thanks. There was no need for him to tell her where he was, it was obvious that he had gone back to the hospital to be with Reid. She showered and dressed before heading to Al's to pick up some breakfast. She wasn't sure if Luke had eaten yet so she grabbed extra and then some coffee from Java before making her way back to the hospital herself.

Luke walked into Reid's room to find Casey sleeping in the same chair that Luke had been occupying as of late. He walked over to his friend and shook his shoulder. Casey jerked awake and it took him a minute to realize he was in Reid's hospital room and had fallen asleep in a chair. He then looked up at Luke and smiled before yawning.

"You look a little better now." Casey stood and stretched before turning to his friend, "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired and a little sore from Katie's couch." Luke rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Nothing changed last night. Sorry, man."

Luke didn't say anything, he just sat down in the chair. Casey walked around to the end of the bed as Katie knocked and walked in. She was carrying the food from Al's and coffee for the three of them.

"You better eat this time, I know you have not been eating much lately." Katie warned Luke, as she set out the food, "Casey, there is enough for you too."

"What about you?" Luke asked, taking one of the coffees.

"I ate on my way here." Katie replied, taking her own coffee, "Casey, make sure he eats, I'm going to see Chris now."

"I will." Casey nodded as Katie left.

Luke grabbed a container of blueberry pancakes and grabbed one to tear into pieces and started eating it. Casey watched him as he pulled a second chair up to Luke's and pulled a pancake out for himself to eat.

"Stop staring at me please." Luke mumbled

"Sorry, dude." Casey looked at Reid before turning back to Luke, "I probably shouldn't be bringing this up like this but Noah's been asking about you."

"Really?" Luke turned to look at Casey.

Casey nodded, "Whenever he's at the apartment with Alison, he asks her or if I'm there, he asks."

"About what?"

"Just how you've been. You know he's leaving for LA at the end of the month."

Luke nodded, "He asked me to go with him the day of the accident."

"He asked you, knowing you were with Doctor O?"

Luke nodded again, "He said he wanted to give us another try but I told him we could only be friends because we were not right for each other and that I am in love with Reid."

"Does Reid know this?"

"Yes. He even said he loved me before he headed to Bay City."

"Wow," Casey looked at Reid, still unconscious on the bed, "Didn't think the doctor was one to declare his love for anyone or anything... unless it was for neurosurgery."

"Neither did I," Luke chuckled, "It came as a surprise when he said it. I almost thought I had heard him wrong."

"Does Reid know you love him? I mean, you said you had told Noah, but did you tell the doc?"

"I told him that I couldn't believe I had told Noah that I was in love with Reid." Luke replied, finishing the pancake, "I mean, my exact words to Reid were 'I can't believe I told Noah I was in love with you.'"

Casey snorted, "So when he declared his love, you said nothing?"

"Pretty much." Luke nodded, taking a sip of his hot cup of coffee, "I've been kicking myself for not saying it to him after he had said it, before he left. For all I know, he started thinking that I'm not really in love with him because I never said it back, or completely to him." Luke turned to Casey, "I told Noah before I told Reid, it was stupid but Noah was asking me if I knew what my feelings were for Reid and it had suddenly hit me that I was in love with him."

"Yeah, it was stupid, but I don't see Reid thinking you don't love him just because you told Noah first and didn't say it back. Like you said, you were shocked that he had even said those words to you."

Luke nodded, knowing that his friend was right. They sat in silence for only a few minutes before there was another knock on the door and Alison Stewart walked into the room.

"Morning." She smiled at the two of them.

"Just finish?" Casey asked, standing to give her a quick kiss.

"Yeah," Alison nodded and turned to Luke, "Casey told me Katie dragged you home last night for some sleep so he stayed here."

"Yeah, thanks again for that Casey."

"No problem. Listen, you're going to be okay right?"

"Of course." Luke nodded, "You two head home. I'll see you both later."

"Bye." Alison and Casey said in together before leaving the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Luke was left alone with his unconscious boyfriend and sounds of the machines working, hooked up to the doctor. Luke slumped in the chair a little, holding his coffee with both hands and resting the back of his head on the chair, he closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_He was dreaming. He knew he was. Luke Snyder was currently dreaming that he was snuggling with one, Doctor Reid Oliver, who he knew was currently fighting for his life. So there was only one thing this could be, a dream. Or a nightmare. Either worked for him._

_They were on the couch, it looked like Katie's place, but more brighter like someone had switched on all the lights. Times ten. They didn't care, it didn't seem to bother either of them._

_Reid was wearing his hospital scrubs, leaning back against the couch, his bare feet propped up on the coffee table in front of them. His left arm was tucked behind Luke, who was lounging with his back against Reid's side. Only wearing sweats and an old tee shirt, Luke's legs were stretched over the other end of the couch and crossed at the ankles. Reid's hand was up under Luke's shirt, just barely touching his stomach, rubbing his thumb lightly over the sensitive skin._

_The television wasn't on and it was just quiet. Too quiet, really. Dead silent and it unnerved Luke, but he didn't seem to care. He was there and Reid was there, and it was just them._

_But then someone was saying his name, and it was neither himself or Reid._

"...Luke, son."

Luke's eyes popped open and peered into those of his father. Holden Snyder was standing over his son, lightly shaking his shoulder. Luke moaned and stirred to sit up better in the chair. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he figured it was going to happen because of the lack of sleep he had been getting lately.

"Hey, Dad." He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

He then remembered that he had a coffee in his hands when he must have fallen asleep and he started looking around, thinking he possibly dropped it onto the floor. He could see some coffee stains on the bottom of his jeans, so he knew he had spilled the coffee.

"It was already cleaned up when John and Bob came in."

"Oh," Luke relaxed, "Why were they in here?"

"They took Reid down for some tests." Holden sat down in the chair that Casey had been sitting in before.

Luke looked at the bed and for the first time, and he could not figure out how he had missed it, the bed was empty where Reid should have been. Panic started to rise in his chest. _Was he okay? Did he wake up and he didn't know? How could he not have woken up with all the noise they would have made?_

"Calm down, Luke." Holden placed his hand back on his son's shoulder and Luke seemed to relax a little, "He's fine and they didn't want to wake you because you need the sleep."

Luke turned to his dad, wondering if he could read his mind or just saw it on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"Can't a guy check on his son?"

Luke smiled, "That's not what I meant, Dad. I thought you had to drive down to Kentucky this week."

Holden nodded, "It's been postponed for a week."

"What, why?"

"You need me here. And before you say anything," Holden held up a hand to stop his son from saying something, "Your mother and I have agreed, we both need to be here for you, to help you with whatever you need. If that is just for us to make sure you take care of yourself while sitting here every day, then that's what we'll do. Or if it's time..."

Luke quickly shook his head, "No. He's going to wake up." He took a deep breath, "But thank you."

Holden nodded at his son before sitting back in the chair. "Luke, I know I never had a chance to meet Reid officially."

Luke smiled, "You'd dislike him."

"Tell me about him."

"Well." Luke shifted in his chair, "I don't know much either. I know he's an only child and was raised by his mother, who died when he was just fourteen."

"That's when his uncle took him in." Holden nodded, remembering when he and Lily had gone to New York to meet Reid's uncle when they believed that Reid was not going to make it.

Luke nodded, "He loves chess and neurosurgery... and me."

"He's told you that he loves you?"

Luke nodded again, "The day of the accident. I told him I wanted to go with him but he had said that it was something that needed to be done doctor to doctor. Then he told me he loved me, and he was gone." Luke rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, "I keep replaying that day over and over in my head and thinking, what if I was with him? Would I have been able to stop him from trying to play chicken with a train or would I be in a hospital bed next to him?"

"Don't think like that, son." Holden looked at his son, "It's not good to start thinking what could have happened."

"I know. I can't help it."

It was not long before Reid was wheeled back into the room. Holden sat with Luke in silence a good ten minutes after the nurses left before saying goodbye and leaving Luke in the room. Luke pulled his chair closer to the bed and took Reid's hand in his, careful of the IV in his hand.

It had only been three days since Reid was taken off the respirator and stopped needing blood transfusions. Reid had lost so much because of the accident and needed to undergo so many surgeries, nobody knew if he was going to survive, but he had so far. It was a miracle really.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke looked down at his hand intertwined with Reid's on the bed, a frown set on his mouth.

"I wish you would open your eyes." He finally looked up and at Reid's peaceful looking face, "I never knew how much I loved your blue eyes until I wasn't able to see them anymore."

"I know you'd probably call me a sap," he smiled, "You just need to wake up and you can."

Luke was met with silence. He knew, even if Reid did wake up, there was still a big chance that he wouldn't even remember anything, wouldn't remember Luke. There could be a chance of brain damage that could even end Reid's career as a neurosurgeon.

"Luke," Casey stepped into the room, "Dude, you'll never guess what I just heard my parents talking about."

Luke looked up at his friend, who quickly frowned. That was when Luke realized he was crying. The first time he had since Reid had been brought in after the accident. He had cried all that day after Reid had given him power of attorney and then slipped into a coma. He cried all that night, but then he needed to be strong.

It only took Casey a split second to stride over to his friend, pull him up to his feet and wrap his arms around him. Casey didn't really do real hugs, but his friend needed him. Needed someone to lean on, and that was going to be him. He felt Luke wrap his own arms around him as well and cling to his jacket.

A moment passed and finally Luke sniffed and pulled back, detangling himself from his best friend. He wiped at his puffy eyes with the back of his hand as he slumped back into his chair. Casey pulled his chair closer and sat down as well.

"Sorry." Luke choked

"Don't be." Casey told him, "It's about time you let some of your emotions out, dude. We've all been worried about you. You're not the type of person to bottle up your emotions, you live with them on your sleeve."

Luke laughed through a hiccup, "Yeah, I do." He sniffed again before turning completely with his chair to face Casey, "So, before I broke down, you said I wouldn't guess what you heard your parents talking about. What is it?"

"Well, I'm not for sure, if this is true or not."

"Maybe I can help?"

Casey shook his head, "Man, I don't think anyone knew about this, not even the people it involves."

"Well who does it involve?"

Casey looked over at Reid and Luke followed his gaze and for a minute they were both silent. Then Luke turned back to his best friend.

"You're saying something was found out about Reid? What is it, Case?"

Casey stayed silent, still just looking at Reid. Luke could tell that Casey was trying to think something over or even figure something out.

"Casey!" Luke said a little louder.

"Huh, what?" Casey turned to him, "Sorry."

"Did Margo find something out about Reid's accident or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Okay, about his past?"

Casey nodded, "Dude, I don't even know why I came to tell you this."

"Casey, just tell me already. Is it something bad?"

"I don't think so. Reid might think it is... unless he already knows." He said, looking back at the red head again, "I guess it wouldn't really hurt to tell you, but you need to promise not to say anything. My mom was telling my dad and told him he wasn't allowed to say anything so I'm pretty sure I wasn't meant to know, so neither are you."

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone."

Twenty minutes later, Luke sat alone with Reid once again. Casey had told him what he overheard and then he left to go and get them something for lunch. Luke could not believe what Casey had even told him. It was weird to know something about Reid that Reid didn't actually tell him, himself.

Luke was also wondering if Reid even knew about it himself. Why wouldn't he, it was about him? But then, why wouldn't Reid say anything about it? Luke laughed at himself. Of course Reid wouldn't say anything, it wasn't like him to actually share personal things like that. What little Luke actually knew about him, he had to all but threaten it out of him.

Luke had used the excuse that he didn't know anything about Reid ("You know the important parts" Reid would say) and Luke would just tell him that he wanted to know then just what Reid thought was important to know. He wanted to know about Reid's childhood, how his mother had died, if he ever knew his father. Reid had always told him they had time for Luke to learn all those things.

Now sitting there with Reid in a coma, not knowing if he was going to wake up, Luke knew that was not going to be true if Reid never woke up. He was never going to find out his favorite color, the worst book he read as a kid, if he and his mother were ever close or if he could go back and do over something, what would it be?


	5. Chapter 5

Walking the halls of Memorial was probably not what Casey had had in mind when he told Luke to go and get some fresh air after they had ate lunch. Something from Al's that Casey had gone to pick up. Casey had promised to sit with Reid so that Luke could stretch his legs.

Somehow, Luke found himself just aimlessly wandering the halls. He would smile and say hello to anyone that passed him. Many of the nurses that Reid had always made cry at least once a day would smile back at him and say hello, but nothing else.

He could remember seeing a few of them come into Reid's room with flowers or cards, but they never really spoke to him, not wanting to disturb him. Not that they would have, all Luke ever did was sit there, waiting for any change in Reid or the machines he had been hooked up to.

Only once, on the second day, did a nurse finally talk to him. One of the machines had started beeping loudly and before Luke even knew it, the room had been flooded with nurses and doctors, all rushing around, yelling out orders. And then they were all gone and so was Reid. He had been rushed to an O.R. and Luke had no idea why.

That was when a nurse, Gretchen, Luke remembers, sat with him, telling him what had happened. Luke doesn't really remember what she had said to him anymore, but it was bad. It was well into the night before Reid was wheeled back in and Luke was told that everything was okay now. Luke just laughed. Everything was not going to be okay until Reid was awake and well again.

Luke could not believe he could remember the nurse that had sat with him for a while and told him why Reid was being rushed back to the O.R. for yet another surgery, but he couldn't even remember why he had been rushed down to the O.R. again.

When Luke finally looked up again, after watching his feet as he walked, he found himself in the stairwell, just a flight below the roof of the hospital. Taking a deep breath, he headed up the stairs and walked out onto the roof. He could remember the last time he had been up on the roof, it was just a few months ago. But he blocked it from his mind, he needed to focus on Reid and not his past.

He gulped in a few deep breaths of the cooling air as the sun shone on him. There was a slight breeze that made it just a little bit colder than it would have been on a nice September day and he wrapped his arms around his middle. He leaned against the wall and looked out around the town, at least, what he could see from where he stood.

Luke didn't dare go near the edge of the building, not wanting his fear of heights to cloud him. He stayed by the door, making sure it was open just a bit, knowing that the door stuck every once in a while and he sure didn't want to be stuck up on the roof and have to wait for one of the many nurses or doctors that came up here to smoke on their breaks.

He didn't know how long he had been up there, but he knew he should probably return to Reid's room and allow Casey to go home. It was Casey's day off from work and he had been spending most of the day with Luke, and in Reid's room so Luke could get some air and stretch. He pulled open the door and was met by a doctor he didn't know.

"Sorry." He said before heading back downstairs.

As he passed by Chris' room, he stopped and looked through the window. Katie was sitting in a chair, Jacob on her lap. She was talking with Chris, who was sitting up in bed. Luke had been in to see him just once since everything happened and that was to tell him that Reid was in the accident.

Nobody thought Chris should know about it until he was out of the hospital but Luke had told them he was going to know something was up if Reid never came to see him after getting the heart for him or why nobody talked about Reid like they had just seen him walking down the hall or something. Bob thought he should have been the one to tell his son about Reid, but Luke said he would like to.

And that he did, three days after the accident. When Chris could actually stay awake for more than ten minutes at a time. Luke had told him about the train accident and that Reid was in a coma. At first, Chris thought it was Reid's way of saying he didn't want to visit and Luke had got angry with Chris, thinking it was a joke. That was when Chris knew it was real.

Ever since then, Chris had been wanting to go and see Reid but nobody would let him. Chris needed to give his body time to heal and him moving around or going to see a colleague was not going to help that. They had even caught him once, just outside his hospital room, trying to walk his way down the hall to Reid's room, but he was returned to his room and bed.

Taking a deep breath, Luke turned and headed back to Reid's room. He figured he could visit Chris another time. It wasn't like he was going anywhere for another two weeks or so. He made it to Reid's room and walked inside. Casey was there and greeted him before Luke told him to go home, do what he wanted instead of just sitting there with him.

Casey listened and left. Luke, again alone with Reid, sat down and just started staring off into nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was hoping later, rather than sooner.

Luke Snyder was forced out of the hospital by the chief of staff. Not really forced, forced. He wasn't taken out by security or anything but escorted out by Bob himself. Bob had told him he needed to go home and get some real sleep and some real food. It had been three days since Casey and Katie had started taking care of him.

Three more days of him staying at the hospital at Reid's bedside, waiting for the doctor to wake up. Three more days of Luke starting to lose faith that Reid would ever wake up again.

He was now at the farm. Katie had told him he could go and stay at her place for the day if he didn't want to be around anyone but for once in his life, he needed a distraction and what better place than the farm where most of his family were.

Janet had moved out and into the Lakeview with Dusty and their newborn son until their house was ready for them to move into. Liberty was off in New York now. Jack had moved back in with Carly and their kids after they remarried the month before. Emma was still in Washington D.C. with his aunt Meg.

The only ones left on the farm were his father and sister Faith. Natalie and Ethan still lived with their mother down the road, but visited the farm often.

Pulling up the driveway of the farm, Luke was surprised to see a car he had not seen in a few months and a smile broke out on his face as he made his way into the house. Stepping inside, Luke was met with the smell of freshly baked cookies and his grandma Emma busying herself with pulling them out of the oven.

"Grandma!" Luke walked around the counter.

Emma closed the oven and sat the cookie tray down before turning to her grandson.

"Luke, dear." She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.

"How's Aunt Meg?" Luke asked, pulling away.

"She's getting better, but I'm afraid she still has a long ways to go." Emma replied, "Sit, sit. Are you hungry?"

Luke knew he couldn't say no to his grandma's cooking, not since he had missed it so much since she had left to be with his aunt while she got better. He nodded and sat down at the table. Not a minute later, Emma was placing a plate with a sandwich and chips and a glass of milk in front of him and then sitting down herself.

"You just get back and you're already baking up a storm?"

Emma laughed, "We're having a family dinner tonight. I expect you to be here."

Luke nodded, taking a bite of his sandwich and swallowing before responding, "Dr. Hughes said I am not to return to the hospital until tomorrow afternoon, so I'll be here until then."

Emma frowned, patting her grandson's hand, "Your father told me about Dr. Oliver and you, as well as what happened to him. How are you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm doing okay." Luke smiled, "I'd be better if he woke up."

"Of course, dear." Emma patted his hand again.

Luke and Emma both looked up when the door opened and Luke's father walked in. He was carrying bags of groceries.

"Need any help, Dad?" Luke stood up.

"Yes, there are more in the car." Holden replied, setting the bags on the table, "Mama wrote a list a mile long."

Luke laughed as he followed his father back out to his car. It took them both three more trips from the car to get everything into the house. There were groceries and bags everywhere as Luke and Holden then started helping Emma put everything away, at the same time, she finished baking the cookies and started on some pies.

Luke was really starting to miss this with his family. For the past week, he had been more focused on himself and Reid, that he had barely thought about his family, and for that, he was feeling a little guilt. Of course, he was still itching to return to the hospital and be with Reid, but he also wanted to spend this time with his family now.

He also didn't want Bob to catch him and permanently ban him from the hospital. Well, Bob wouldn't do that to him, but he could make it so that he would only be able to sit with Reid for a certain amount of time before he would be forced to leave for the rest of the day. Bob still didn't like the idea that Luke was sleeping at the hospital so much when he wasn't even the one in the hospital bed.

"Who all is coming for dinner?" Luke asked, as they all finally sat down around the table.

"Your mom, sisters and Ethan." Holden told his son, "And us three."


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed like a normal day. Luke helped around the farm with chores, spent some time down at the pond and even helped Emma make dinner when the time came. Now, he was setting the table when he heard giggling and as he turned towards the door, his youngest sister and brother came running through the door. As soon as they saw him, they smiles grew and they ran at him.

"Luke!" They both screamed as they lunged at him.

Luke knelt down to give them both a hug, "Hey, guys."

"Where have you been?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been around." Natalie stated.

"I've been at the hospital."

"Are you sick again?" Natalie asked.

"No," Luke told them, "But Reid is, you two remember him right?"

They both nodded. "He said we could have cake at Dad and Molly's wedding, even though they didn't get married." Natalie replied.

"That's right." Luke nodded, "He's in the hospital and I've been with him."

"Is he going to be okay?" Ethan asked.

Luke hesitated before replying. "I don't know."

"We should make him get well cards." Natalie said.

Luke laughed, "I think that is a great idea. I'm sure Reid would love them."

"Come on Ethan," Natalie grabbed her little brother's hand, "Lets go start on the cards for Reid before dinner."

Luke watched his siblings head off into the sitting room as he stood back up. He then turned and saw his mom standing in the doorway. He smiled at her as she started walking over to him. She pulled him into a hug.

"How are you, baby?"

"I'm doing okay." Luke replied, pulling away, "It's been good to be around everyone today. I helped Dad with the chores and helped Grandma Emma cook."

Lily nodded, "That's good. You should be around family right now just as much as you stay with Reid at the hospital."

"I know. Doctor Hughes kicked me out of the hospital until tomorrow." Luke almost laughed, "Katie said I could have crashed at her place, so it was quiet but that would have driven me crazy. At least at the hospital I can hear doctors and nurses outside the room and the machines beeping. So I decided to come here, be with family."

Lily pulled her son into another hug. She didn't fully understand what her son saw in the doctor but she had seen for four days straight right after the accident, the dedication Luke had to saving the doctor. Calling in other specialists if he needed them. Her mother even helped, by using her private jet to fly them in sooner than if they booked a flight.

Dinner with the family was as normal as it could be. They talked about random things, nobody wanted to bring up drama they were going through at the moment. Natalie had picked up on that and didn't say anything to Luke about Reid. But Ethan was a different story. He started talking about the get well card he was making with markers and glitter.

Luke had to excuse himself from the table and step outside on the porch to pull himself back together. Wrapping his arms around himself, he took a deep breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. Then he felt an hand on his arm. Turning around, he found himself in the arms of his sister Faith.

They had been distant ever since everything that happened with their family and Damian, but Faith had seen her brother with the doctor and knew, even with all the arguing they did, they had been into each other way before they admitted they liked each other. She didn't like to see her brother this way, so she was doing the only thing she knew what to do, be there for him.

Later they were sitting side by side. Luke's head was on Faith's shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around him. Neither said anything for what seemed like hours, when it was really only a few minutes.

"Thank you." Luke whispered.

"Anytime." Faith replied, "Ready to go back inside?"

"No." Luke replied, "You can if you want, I'm going to stay out here a little longer." He sat up a little.

"I'm not moving." Faith told him, "I'll go in when you're ready."

"Are you sure, you don't have any texts to get to from Parker?" Luke smiled at his sister.

"I got one before coming out here to see you." Faith replied, "He, Sage, Carly and Jack are coming over for dessert. They should be here in like ten minutes."

Luke nodded, "I'll go back in once they get here then."


	8. Chapter 8

That night at the farm, Luke slept better then he thought he would. Especially since his siblings insisted on sleeping in his room with him. Somehow, the four of them had crammed onto his bed without anyone kicking someone else. Faith and Luke had the edges while Natalie was between them and Ethan laid across the end of the bed.

The next morning, Luke and his siblings made breakfast for everyone. Pancakes. After breakfast, Luke had taken his siblings out to the pond. It was a pretty nice day, but they didn't go swimming. They just sat on the dock and hung out. Luke was glad he had stayed at the farm with his family, but he was looking forward to getting back to the hospital to be with Reid.

Luke was now sitting in Al's Diner with his best friend, having lunch. He wasn't really hungry, having eaten so much at dinner the night before and breakfast early that morning, but he still ordered some fries and a milkshake. Casey on the other hand, had a burger with everything, fries and a milkshake.

"So," Luke finished chewing on a fry, "Do you really think it's true?"

"My mom did some investigating I guess." Casey replied, "I've been trying to listen in whenever she and my dad are talking about it."

Luke nodded, "Do we really have to keep it a secret though, I mean, don't you think they have a right to know?"

Casey shrugged, "I'm pretty sure they know. Well, Reid may not."

"I just wish he would have said something to me if he does know already." Luke dipped a fry into his milkshake, "I mean, I don't feel right keeping a secret."

"Once Reid wakes up, I'm sure you can ask him about it."

Luke shrugged, "Maybe."

They finished up lunch, Casey paid and then they both headed back to the hospital. Casey followed Luke down the hall, when they ran into Katie with Jacob.

"Hey, guys." Katie smiled at them, "Welcome back, Luke."

Luke smiled, "Thanks. It was really weird being away for more than a couple of hours."

"Well, you're back now." Katie replied, "I was just in there with Jacob."

"I'm going to head in there now." Luke said goodbye to them and headed down the hall for Reid's room.

_He was dreaming again. There was no other way to explain it. He and Reid were together. At his mother's house. Playing chess. And Luke was winning. That had to be a dream. They had played chess many times before and Reid had won every time._

_They weren't talking. That's how it always was in his dreams with Reid. They were together, doing something they had done before, which was not much to begin with. Sitting on the couch at Katie's, playing chess, reading and relaxing, eating sandwiches that Reid made them, getting coffee from Java, walking shoulder to shoulder through Oldetown._

_It wasn't much, but it was them._

_And then there was a voice again. It sounded familiar, but distant. Like it was muffled. Luke looked up at Reid sitting on the couch across from him and it hit him. Reid was saying his name, trying to talk to him._

Luke's eyes popped open and he shot up in the chair he was slumped in. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he had, again. Remembering his dream and Reid saying his name, he whipped his head towards Reid. But he was still, unmoving, his eyes closed.

Taking a deep breath, Luke was ready to break down again. He had only imagined Reid waking up, calling his name. Running his hands over his face and through his hair, he slumped back into his chair just as someone came walking into the room.

"Hey, Case." Luke looked up at his friend.

"You look like you just woke up." Casey pulled a chair up to Luke's and sat down.

"I did." Luke nodded, "I was dreaming that Reid was calling my name. I thought it was real at first but then I woke up and, nothing."

"I'm sorry, man."

They sat there in silence. Luke was slumped in his chair, looking at the floor. Casey on the other hand, after a few minutes looked up from where he was looking at his phone in his hands.

"Luke..."

"Hmm?"

"Dude, Luke." Casey tapped Luke on the shoulder.

"What?" Luke turned to his friend.

"I think he's waking up, for real." Casey stood, followed by Luke.

Luke turned to Reid, who sure enough, was starting to stir. A look of pain was etched on Reid's face and his eyelids were fluttering, like he was trying to open them, but was having troubles.

"Dude, I'm going to get my granddad." Casey headed for the door.

"Reid?" Luke took hold of Reid's hand, "Reid, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

It was a full two minutes before Luke felt it. Reid squeezed his hand. It wasn't much, but he felt it. Smiling, Luke felt tears in his eyes. He sniffed and wiped them away with the back of his hand just as Reid's eyes started to open.

Reid turned his head towards Luke just as his eyes fully opened. Luke was smiling like a loon at him, tears running down his cheeks.

"Reid, hey! Oh my God, I can't believe you're finally awake."

Reid opened his mouth to say something.

"Shh, don't talk right now. Casey went to get Doctor Hughes."

Reid nodded his head slightly but still opened his mouth again. His voice was hoarse and just above a whisper, and Luke was pretty sure he misunderstood him, but the two words out of his mouth, Luke was not expecting them at all.

"Marry me." And then Reid passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Casey returned with Bob Hughes right behind him, Luke was sitting back in his chair, watching Reid. The red head had said something that surprised and confused Luke just before passing out and Luke had no idea what to think about it.

"Luke?" Casey walked up to his friend.

"He opened his eyes but passed out a minute later." Luke told them.

Bob went about checking Reid's vitals. Casey sat down in the chair next to Luke again.

"Did he say anything?" Bob asked.

"Yeah." Luke nodded, "I'm pretty sure he asked me to marry him."

"Seriously?" Casey looked between Luke, his grandfather, and Reid.

Luke looked at his friend and nodded again, "He said 'marry me' and then passed out before I could really say anything back."

"Wow." Casey sat back in his chair.

"Exactly." Luke mumbled

Bob finished up checking on Reid, said something to Casey and Luke, which Luke seemed to zone out, and left. Casey looked between Reid, who was sleeping and Luke.

"Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." Luke mumbled, "I just wish he didn't pass oout right after saying it."

"He'll be up in a few hours, maybe you can ask him about it then."

Luke nodded, but didn't say anything.

A little over three hours later, Casey was right, Reid was waking up again. Luke had just returned from a little trip through the halls to stretch his legs. It was almost around dinner time and Luke knew he was going to be sent home again for the night, but he wanted to sit in with Reid one last time before that happened.

When he stepped inside the room, he was shocked to find Reid's eyes open and staring towards the door and him. A smile broke out on his face and he made his way over to the bed.

"Hey." He carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took Reid's hand into his.

"Hey." Reid's voice was hoarse and cracking and he coughed.

Luke rose to grab a cup of water with a straw, bringing it to Reid's lips. Reid sipped some of the water before Luke returned it to the counter and returned to sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling? Any pain? Do I need to get Bob in here?"

"Tired, not much and no."

Luke smiled as Reid answered all his questions. Then it disappeared and he looked down at his hands, both cupping Reid's and playing with the older man's fingers.

"Reid, the last time you woke up a few hours ago." Luke paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "You said something that..."

"I meant it." Reid interrupted him.

Luke looked up at him, "What?"

"What I said before passing out, I meant it, Luke." Reid's voice seemed to get stronger, "Marry me."

Luke smiled and nodded, "Okay. Yes."

Reid smiled back before pulling on Luke's shirt to pull him closer. They kissed. It was soft and passionate and quick. Luke was pulling back and both were still smiling when the door opened and Lily walked in.

"Luke, are you ready to..." Lily stopped, "Oh, Reid, you're awake!"

Both laughed and Luke stood up before addressing Reid, "Bob isn't allowing me to stay in the hospital at night anymore so I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"He can't make an exception now that I'm awake?"

Luke laughed again, "I don't think so. I spend over a week here while you were... Anyway, he finally had enough and ordered me out yesterday afternoon. I wasn't allowed back in until this afternoon when you finally woke up. I don't want to push it."

"We can't have that," Reid smirked, "See you in the morning then."

"Yeah." Luke nodded before leaning forward and kissing him once more.

Luke pulled away but stayed close enough to Reid that he could touch his nose with his own, "I love you." He breathed before kissing him again and finally pulling away.

Luke was following his mother out of the room when he heard Reid reply back to him.

"Love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Luke walked into Java the next morning to grab himself a coffee before heading back to the hospital and Reid. He smiled just thinking about the older man, who was now his fiance. Just thinking about that was making Luke very excited. He had woken up that morning, thinking it was all just a dream, that Reid had not woken up or asked him to marry him. But he knew, there was no way he was dreaming this time.

Upon entering Java, Luke spotted Katie with Jacob, sitting at one of the tables. He all but ran to their table and sat down across from the blonde.

"Luke, hey!" Katie smiled at him, "You look really happy."

"I am." Luke replied, "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?"

"Reid's awake!"

"Oh my God!" Katie's voice got really pitchy, which in turn, made the other costomers in the coffee shop turn to look at them, "When?"

"Last night, just before I had to leave."

"You mean, Reid woke up and Bob still made you leave for the night?"

Luke shrugged, "I didn't actually ask to stay, but I didn't want to push it and be banned again."

"Right." Katie nodded, "Are you heading there now?"

"Yeah, just getting some coffee."

"Well, I need to take Jacob to see him." Katie stood but didn't move.

"He'll remember you. He remembered me." Luke told her, "I don't think there is anything wrong with his memory."

"That's good." Katie hugged Luke before pushing Jacob's stroller out of the coffee shop.

Luke just sat there for a minute before getting up and walking to the counter to get himself a coffee. He was just going to get one to go so that he could return to the hospital, but he figured he would give Katie some time with her roommate before returning. So once he had his coffee, he sat back down at the table where he had just been sitting at with Katie.

He loaded the coffee with sugar and just as he took a sip, someone walking through the door caught his eye. He turned his head to see his ex, Noah, looking at him. Luke smiled at him.

"Hey, Noah."

Noah walked over to him, "Luke. Get kicked out of the hospital again?"

Luke laughed, "Not this time. I stayed at the farm last night and decided to get a coffee before returning."

Noah nodded, "How are you doing?"

"Great." Luke smiled again.

He knew that Noah had no idea that Reid had woken up. Nobody really did yet. Noah then sat down, uninvited. Luke thought it was going to annoy him, but with Reid awake and them now being engaged, he supposed nothing could annoy him at the moment.

"What about you? When are you leaving for L.A?" Luke asked.

"I'm good," Noah nodded slowly, "And at the end of the month."

Silence fell between them as Noah looked at Luke and Luke sipped his coffee. Luke didn't really know what to say to his ex, but he really wanted to get back to his fiance. Thinking about that brought a huge smile to Luke's face.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Noah broke the silence, "Listen, I want to apologize."

Luke's eyes widened, "For what?"

"Everything. How I treated you, and... Reid."

"It's okay, Noah."

"I would like to be friends with you. It'll take me some time, but I want to try."

Luke smiled again, "I'd like that."

"I know there is no point in me asking you to come to L.A. with me again. I know you're waiting for Reid to wake up and..."

Luke shook his head, a huge smile plastered on his face, "He woke up last night."

Noah looked shocked but tried to smile, "That's great. Does he... remember you?"

"Yes."

They sat there for just a little longer talking before Luke stood and said goodbye. He wanted to get back to the hospital now and see his fiance. He didn't tell Noah about that part of Reid waking up, he didn't really want anyone to know yet until he and Reid talked about it more.


End file.
